This disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more specifically to a technology of energy saving of electronic devices.
In recent years, there have been demands on electronic devices such as image forming apparatuses for achieving power saving in terms of, for example, environment protection. Thus, there has arisen an electronic device having, in addition to a normal operation mode in which an operation is performed in predefined power, a sleep mode in which an operation is performed in less power than that in the normal operation mode.
For example, known is a technology of suppressing power consumption, in an electronic device including an operation section such as a touch panel and a human body detection sensor outputting a detection signal upon detection that an operator has approached, by supplying power to the operation section while the detection signal is outputted from the human body detection sensor (normal operation mode) and not supplying power to the operation section while the detection signal is not outputted from the human body detection sensor (sleep mode).